The Recruit The Omega Sega Part 1
by RedHawk09
Summary: Trained by the League of Shadows, mind altered by Cadmus, liberated by the Team. Can this new "young hero" be trusted? Does he truly want revenge, or will he betray the Team? Only time will tell his true allegiance. And what is this "solution" The Light has planned for the team? (Wrote this to restore the standards of installing OC's in YJ. Let me know what you think.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Blood

* * *

**Hey Young Justice fans I'm back and alive. Currently I'm redoing Lazarous Effect cause there are something's that need fixing I'll tie this story into the lazarous effect also, so you should get new and improved, more quality chapters. Also don't worry there will be more chalant romance! this is a guarantee for any Young Justice Fics I write. But I'm also graduating high school soon...so yeah don't expect too much. This story is basically a rewrite of season 1, including my OC, who my account is named after. I've modified his story to fit this universe more, his personality a bit as well. It was pretty clear that the writers of the show clearly had romance in mind when they thought of the characters. That being said, my OC, Red Hawk, will romance somebody too, but it's someone from the actual DC universe. Someone known and loved (I hope) by fans. So without further delay. Enjoy!**

**PS. This is set after the Team saves that Doctor from the Shadows. So Aqualad will be weak in this opening.**

* * *

Ra's' Al' Ghul POV

The boy dressed in the special uniform costume made for him, pulling his twin medium length katanas out, as his secondary instructors circled him. I watched as my apprentice disarm his combat instructors, and grinned as he broke their limbs. Finally after years of training my protege is ready, and in the greatest of time also. With the detective and his allies using their children for their own dirty work, it is the perfect opportunity to show the League that a more refined method of theirs can be used against them. My pupil moved with unmatched human speed, struck precisely with such strength, and such fierce determination that even the bravest if soldiers would fear him. I watched as his final opponent fell, and he stood there not a single sign of exhaustion could be detected. I cannot describe the pride the sight brings me, to have finally molded a perfect shadow, an unyielding soldier that would not question orders. I clapped, catching his attention. Once his mind registers I'm clapping, he twirls his swords in his fingers, before placing them back in their sheath, and he bows before me. Silently asking what I desire of him, and I smile.

"Well down, my student," I praise, "You have truly grown into our leagues greatest of fighters, but now it is time to earn your place by my side." He lifts his head in curiosity.

"You must prove you're worth," I explain, "And remove a new annoyance of our allies. These will be your first of many targets." I hold a picture of the children the Justice League now send to plight us, and smile as I watch him bow. His silent way of assuring me it will be done.

* * *

The Cave

Batman entered the Cave, eyes filled with concern hidden behind frustration. A simple mission, he thought to himself. He saw the team in the living room, covered in scratches and bruises, Robin and Artemis were covered the most. Superboy's clothes were burnt, Kid Flash's pants were covered in some strange liquid, and Aqualad was silently nursing his left arm. Miss Martian gently rubbed her neck in a vain attempt to heal the bruising there. Batman knew the Shadows meant business, but he hadn't face any Shadow that could do this. Regardless one question had to be answered.

"What happened?" He asked, and the Team all looked at each other.

* * *

1 Hour Ago

The Robin and Superboy just returned from Gotham and were helping Aqualad get to the Bio-Ship. Kid Flash was silently still protesting Artemis's presence, and Miss M was worried about Aqualad, while Artemis was internally beating herself up for letting Chesre to escape. Superboy was trying to think of something to say, but nothing he thought of seem to fit the mood, then he heard something. Something fast..coming towards...THEM!

"EVERYONE MOVE!" He shouted, as he grabbed Robin and jumped backwards with Aqualad still in tow, and a black arrow struck where they originally stood, then blew up.

"What the-" Robin exclaimed, "Who shot that arrow?" His answer came as a person dropped from the shadows and harshly landed on a car nearby. The fire from the explosion, brought the person details to light. A male about 5'6 dressed in a full black and red body suit, with a grey utility belt, red quiver with black bow, and he wore a blood red scarf around his neck and lower face. His brown eyes were cold, yet they shimmered from the light of the flame. Kid Flash charged in before anyone uttered a word, and the mysterious archer responded by firing an arrow at the ground, releasing some strange green liquid. When KF ran across the green liquid, it crystallized and trapped him from his legs to his upper torso. Superboy roared into battle, ready to smash the guy into submission, but the archer rolled out of the way before Superboy hit the ground. The archer pulled a handgun from his belt, aimed and fired. Superboy not seeing any danger in a bullet stood his ground, until the bullet dug into his skin of his arm, causing him to scream in pain. It was only then he felt so weak, and his muscles burning, he then noticed the bullet was glowing green. Kryptonite, was all he thought. Miss Martain flew over to try and help, but the archer spray Superboy with some chemical, then tossed a live match onto him, causing his body to erupt into flames. Unable to stop in time, Miss Martain fainted from the intense heat of the flames. Robin and Artemis both fired their weapons at the attacker, but he knocked them aside with his own bow. The archer charged towards them, swiftly avoiding the explosive and projectiles Artemis and Robin sent his way. When close he smacked his bow against Robin's jaw, then knocked his feet out from under him. Artemis tried fighting to match their attackers style, but was meet with a crushingly quick kick to her stomach, followed by forceful tug into a choke hold. Unable to stomach anymore, Aqualad gather what little strength he had left, and fired a shot of water at the mysterious attack. His aim was true, and scored a hit on the attackers forehead, causing him flip backwards. But the attacker unexpectedly recovered by turning his fall into a backflip. For a brief moment, their eyes locked, two warriors on a battle field, both caring out orders, but one at a slight disadvantage. Aqualad still felt the jelly fish toxin coursing through him, slowing down his reflexes and movements.

The attacker but his bow away, and charged at Aqualad, and before Aqualad could react, the mysterious attacker slammed him into the ground. Not satisfied, the attacker then broker the arm Aqualad used to shoot him with. With Aqualad's scream of pain, the attacker failed to notice Robin sneak up on him, and score a powerful flying round house kick on his jaw. The attacker's scarf slipped away, as it's wearer was launched a good five feet away. Looking at one of his oldest and most trusted friends, Robin gritted his teeth in an attempt to keep his cool. He noticed, that the attacker was slowly rising to his feet, with his back turned to Robin.

"What's the matter not feeling asterous?!" Robin taunted, but regretting saying it, given that this villain wouldn't get his humor, or probably care.

"Serious?" Artemis voiced, "Not the time to be taunting the guy who just took down our SUPERPOWERED friends!" She struggled to get to her feet. Finally their attacker turned around, and Robin and Artemis gasped. On their attackers neck, was a modified inhibitor collar, it was glowing blue instead of orange, and their was a capsule of venom on the side. To Artemis, she thought it was just strength enhancer, but Robin knew exactly what it was for. The collar around this guys neck was providing a means of mind control, and the venom was giving hi enhanced strength and speed.

"Whoever this guy is," Robin said aloud, "He's not in control of his action. Take out the collar!" He order, then charged, before Artemis could argue with him. Robin got up close to the guy, and started throwing the combo's that Batman had taught him, but all were blocked or dodged. After getting frustrated enough, Robin pulled out the twin escrima sticks on him, and charged again. He finally caught the guy off guard, and land a few good strong hits on the attacker. As he got back up, Robin put the guy in restraint hold, and Robin tossed and pellet at the attackers feet. Releasing a compound similar to one used against KF, but it only trapped the attackers legs.

"Artemis now!" He shouted, "The collar!" Artemis knocked back an sharp arrow, and hit the collar dead on. Causing the tech to malfunction, and release it's captive. Once the collar hissed off, the attacker, lost his anger, his determination to fight, and his spacial awareness.

"I'm free," he weakly mutter, "Thank yo-" His thanks was cut off by an angry kick to his face from Artemis.

* * *

The Cave Present

Batman looked at the Team in shock, never had he heard of anyone, human, be able to defeat a team of six well trained heroes so easily. Then there was the Control Collar, he only knew of one villain who used that technology, but it didn't make any sense for the Brain to train a child to fight. It wasn't his style.

"And so you brought him here?" Batman asked. Everyone nodded, and Robin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah after I killed the chemical fire on him," Robin explained, "And removed the kryptonite from his arm, Superboy helped me and Artemis free KF, and get Kaldur and Megan to the bio-ship. And I could tell that no regular cell would be able to hold that guy. So I brought him here for questioning." The others were not too happy about this little detail, but Batman was mentally parsing his young ward, proud that he was attempting to give the used child a chance.

"Understood," Batman coldly said, "But given that all of you are either too injured of emotional about him, Red Tornado, Black Canary, and myself will question him. But in the mean time, Zatara will stop by to help heal you."

* * *

Interrogation Room

The boy slowly woke up, noticing many thing while he did so: A sharp pain in his cheek bone, he was sitting in a uncomfortable metal chair, hand-cuffed, his legs were chained together, he was shirtless, the room was slightly cold, he had no idea where he was, and more importantly he couldn't remember-

"Alright," a deep cold voice interrupted, "Talk!" The boy looked up, and saw a man dress in bat-like costume, followed by a red robot, a blonde woman, wearing so suggestive clothing. Almost instantly he recognized them, and he was speechless.

"Ba-Batman?" He asked unsure if it as a trick, "Red Tornado? Black Canary? Is this real?" The question threw the three Leaguers off guard, and it showed, even from Batman. The boy looked around and saw a video camera attached to a wall, and he started freaking out.

"No!" He shouted angrily, "This is another one of his tricks again! Isn't it?! Well forget! I'd rather die then let you bastard fuck with my mind again! I won't be fooled the same way again!" After ten failed attempts to calm him down, Batman smacked him across the face. The whole room rang with silence. Red Tornado monitored the child's heart beat the entire time, before Batman slapped him, his heart beat showed he was truly terrified. Black Canary as a hero would have thought it was a convincing act, but from her perspective as therapist, she felt so bad for him. It was clear that the boy had deep psychological issues, and it sadden her to see that in anyone, especially if they were forced to be evil, by evil. Finally Batman cleared his throat.

"That was not entirely necessary," he apologized, "But please understand, we are the REAL JUSTICE LEAGUE, not some illusion created by your...whoever it is that was controlling you." The boy looked at them in disbelief, this wasn't an illusion, he was finally free. He almost felt like laughing, if he wasn't chained.

"Alright I believe you," he finally answered, "But where am I, why am I chained, and more importantly...no. Did...did I kill someone?" The horror is his eyes was pure, Batman and Black Canary recognized it all too well. They had both handle situations where a person was being manipulated to do wrong by someone, but neither had experience with person this young. Black Canary gently placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"No," she assured him, "Thankfully, you were stopped before that happened." The boy let out the hugest sigh of relief Canary had ever witnessed. He then looked around, from his facial expression, it looked like he was working something through his mind.

"I'm assuming you're here to ask me which side I'm on?" He asked, he received a nodded, "Thought so. Well, guess I should tell you what I know. I was trained by the League of Shadows, at a very young age, I can't exactly remember when. But I was never truly one of them...I didn't agree with their morals, I was just using them to learn his to fight...I hope."

"You hope?" Batman asked puzzled, to which the boy nodded.

"Yeah," he assured, "But i don't remember, because four years ago, Ra's Al Ghul discovered my true intentions, and he wasn't happy needless to say, so he restraint me, and sent me to Cadmus, a genetics lab." Red Tornado, though an android, found this humans story interesting, but failed to see why he would be sent to Cadmus.

"Cadmus specializes in genetic engineering," he stated, "Clearly you have not been given superpowers. So what was the purpose for sending you there?" The boy eyes fell to the floor.

"I think," he choked, "No I'm pretty sure they erased most of my memories with their Genomos. Then...they did something else to my mind..I'm not sure what." Batman shocked, he never expected Ra's to resort to such extreme, for Ra's, especially on someone so young.

* * *

30 Minutes Mission Debriefing Room

Robin stood with the others, glaring daggers, minus Robin, at the kid who attacked them, who stood behind Batman, and next to Black Canary.

"Hey uh Bats quick question for ya," Wally angrily asked, "Why isn't he on his way to Bellrev?" The boy look aside in shame, still finding it hard to look any of them in the eye, until Black Canary placed another reassuring hand on his shoulder. Finally Batman spoke up.

"Because he's not going to prison," he stated, "From what he's told us, he's been wearing a control collar for four years, and under the control of Ra's Al Ghul. His mind was wipe, and controlled so that Ra's would have a perfect soldier, someone who, apparently, could defeat the Justice League with ease."

"Yeah well that's great a great sob story!" Artemis exclaimed, "But who cares! He nearly killed us!" Batman was about to respond, when the child cut him off.

"You honestly think I knew?!" He demanded, " I never asked for this to happen! I didn't ask to be kidnapped! To be put in a pod, and lose my memories! I didn't ask to become a puppet for the League of Shadows! Alright!" Everyone was silent. A small tear ran down his cheek, as he tried in vain to remember something besides the shadows.

"Listen," he muttered, "I will do anything, and everything I can to make what I did up to you guys. I...I want...no I NEED to redeem myself."

"But..but what happened wasn't your fault," Superboy said shocking everyone, "Look I know, probably better than everyone here, what it's like to have someone mess with your head. I mean my first memory is fighting Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin because I was mentally ordered to." The boy smiled, touched that the guy he probably hurt the most understood him. Robin then cleared his throat.

"Look," Robin paused, "I'm not saying that we're not all angry at you, but I sort of get it. Though I can't imagine what it's like having someone else control your mind and body. But if Batman okays it, well there might be a spot for you here." Artemis and Wally shot angry glares at the boy wonder. Batman's lips made the faintest curve upwards, and Black Canary fully smirked.

"Funny you should say that," Canary said, "Because he'll be joining the team now. Not right away though, he'll have to be examined before that happens. But once we've cleared him, he will be joining the team. But in the meantime, he'll live here at cave with Megan and Superboy."

"What?!" Wally exclaimed, Robin roughly elbowed him in the ribs, and mutter something into his ear.

"Kid this is no different than our encounter with Superboy," Aqualad explained, "He was used by Cadmus just as Superboy, except much more crueler methods. We must be open minded. It would not be fair to-" Aqualad paused realizing a detail that none of the team knew.

"I'm sorry," Aqualad said, "But what exactly is your name?" The boy sighed, heavily.

"They erased my real name," he sighed, "The only name I've been able to respond to, is the code name Ra's gave me. Red Hawk. So call me either Red or Hawk." The team got way with introductions, and Black Canary slowly saw a small flicker of hope in Hawk's eyes, making her smile.

* * *

**Well there you guys go...let me know if it needs improvement if you like the character or if you have questions suggestions etc. Let me a review or comment, and I'll get to work on any suggestions, aside from grammar stuff, cause I can't control that too well since I work on my phone for this stuff. So like I usually say, join me next time, I promise it'll be much better than this chapter. Until next time! Later. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: R & R: Recovery & Restore

* * *

**Well got some good response to this story, and to that guest who left the review that took up two review sections, I am not angry. But I copied the reviews you left me and they were like pages long. I not saying I don't like lengthy reviews, but I'd rather be told up front what I should think about adding, not an entire monologue. Speaking of which, to that reviewer I'd like to advise you take the review you left and try and build a story from it, because it's really good. And everyone please...no more numerous paged long reviews, alright. I have ADHD and Dyslexia so...yeah please, make it easy on me. Anyway back to story topics. I will be adding other existing DC characters to the story, and if you have anyone you'd like to see a certain be in the story let me know. I'll try and deliver. So far I have a few character's lined up that will remain a mystery. Sorry. I'm also teaming up with my good friend Mayhem to finish up the story and create a Sega out of this story. The story is bound to go in a direction I think the show should have taken. Also does anyone have any ideas as to what the Light did with Match? I mean seriously! Don't introduce a character that is never seen or heard from again!**

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

Ra's Al Ghul read the latest report with disappointed eyes, his successor had failed, now he'd have to go with his backup plan. His daughter entered the room, and noticed the his daughter Talia enter his study.

"Daughter," he addressed her, "Please make our associates aware that I will be contacting them about our plan of dealing with the children. And prepare for the possibility of using the boy." He watched as his daughter hesitantly bowed, and exit the study.

"Victory requires sacrifice," he thought aloud, "Even from our own blood." He took a deep sip from his five hundred aged wine, enjoying the quality taste of one of a kind drink. Savoring it's taste. He left his study, heading to put his plans in motion.

Several stories beneath his study, Ra's Al Ghul approached the torch lit cavern, from which the sounds of his men training filled the caverns air. He watched as a young man blind folded broke the bones and spirits of his sparring partners. Movements as lightning fast as a snake's.

"Excellent," Ra's praised, "I see that you improved greatly." The young student paused from his training, slid his sword back in it's sheath, and kneeled before his master. Whom enjoyed the sight of being respected properly.

"Master," the student humbly said, "I am humbled by your praise, and await to serve your noble cause." Ra's smiled, impressed by the young man's maturity and loyalty. He motioned for his student to rise.

"You're chance has arrived," he award his student, "One of your former fellow classmates has betrayed us. His mission was to help our allies in eliminating an annoyance that the heroes created. However, he failed and now he has most likely switched sides." Beneath the cloth of his blindfold, Ra's saw his student's anger manifest. The student rose to his feet and unsheathed his sword.

"Master say the word," the student offered, "And I will happily kill the traitor, deliver his head on a silver plater if that is what you desire." Ra's admired the loyalty that this young man held for him. But he placed a calming hand his student's hand Ra's shook his head.

"As much as I would enjoy that," Ra's sadly said, "I'm afraid that is not possible at the moment, I'm afraid I cannot allow that. You see there will be a chance for you to enact this revenge you seek, but for now there is a far more important mission I have for you." The student's interest peeked, wondering what could take a higher priority than killing a traitor to the League and to the Master himself.

"Whatever the mission Master," he responded, "I promise only to meet the highest of your expectations." Ra's grinned, amused that the young man would find anything he assigned him noble.

"We shall discuss that shortly," Ra's replied, "In the meantime, make yourself presentable, and be prepared to become a servant of The Light."

* * *

**The Cave**

Red Hawk was in the caves athletic room, flipping over and under the gymnast bar. Dressed in a red muscle shirt, and black work out pants. His face was lathered in sweat, his arms, shoulders, and back burned with exhaustion, but he wouldn't let them rest, not when he could still do more. He had been working himself for three hours straight. Now that he was free of the control collar, and the Venom, he no longer possessed the enhanced speed, strength, or endurance it forced onto him. It made him feel weak, something that he refused to feel ever again, he need to be strong if he wanted pay back. He needed-

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he lost his grip on the bar, and was sent flying to ground, he nearly panicked, nearly being the key word. He shook off the fear, and twisted his body so that he could recover into a back flip. When his hands hit the mat, the impact traveled up his bones, but he threw his body into a back flip, and roughly stuck the landing. A second later he collapsed to ground, breathing heavily, sweat dripping faster than he thought possible, and he felt was... frustration. Frustration towards himself, for being to lost in his own head then paying attention to what he was doing. In his frustration, without consciously knowing, he had punched the mat so hard, his fist broke through the mat.

"So.." A young voice called, "I'm guessing you don't have the best handle on your anger?" Hawk jerk his head towards the voice and saw Robin dressed in his civvies. Red Hawk said nothing, embarrassed that someone had witnessed by his freak out.

"Look you don't," Robin continued, "Have to say anything if you don't want to. Alright I can tell your frustrated, but listen, you and me are only human. Despite what they pumped you with, I doubt you'll be able to do that naturally. Or at least be able to do it again so quickly. So why rush turning yourself into something your not?" Red Hawk sat there, processing what Robin just said. He sighed.

"Fuck," he muttered, "You're right. I'm not their weapon anymore, so why should I want to perform like one? Thanks Robin, you really helped me find my head." Robin just smiled and brushed it off, with smirk.

"That being said," He added, "If you ever want to see which one of us is the better fighter, I'd be happy school you in the most asterous way." Hawk raised his brow in confusion, but return a smirk.

"In your dreams Boy Wonder," Hawk joked, "If anything I'd be the one coming out on top." Robin and Hawk's faces grew with amusement.

"So is that a challenge?" Robin teased, to which Hawk chuckled.

"Only if you're up to it?" Hawk returned.

"I think you'll find that I'm whelming up to the challenge." Robin smirked. They both took a fighting stance, silently taunting the other to make the first move.

* * *

Batman watched his young ward and the team's unexpected recruit as they sparred. He felt proud of Robin, for being able to see past the horrible actions Hawk was forced to do, and try to get to know him better. However, Batman would not deny that he was still suspicious about Red Hawk. With his memories suposedly wiped, there was a large possibility that Hawk was actually a clone instead of a normal human being. And if that was the case, Hawk could be unknowingly carrying out their enemies orders and not even know it. Yet despite the possibility, Batman had to allow Red Hawk the benefit of a doubt, since it was still possible that what Hawk claims is true. Before he could make any decisive action, he need conformation.

"Batman to the Watchtower," he radioed, "Come in Watchtower."

"Watchtower," J'onn answered, "Is there something I can assist you with?"

"J'onn," Batman said with surprise, "Just the man I needed."

"What is you need old friend?" J'onn kindly asked.

"I need you to help me confirm something," He replied "Or rather someone. How quickly can you arrive at the cave?"

"Zatara just arrived," J'onn answered, "I will zetabeam there shortly." Batman mentally thanked his Martian friend.

"Understood J'onn," he responded, "Batman out."

* * *

Red Hawk and Robin both fell roughly on the mat, exhusation exposed from their rapidly rising and falling chest.

"Wel-well," Robin breathed, "I guess...we can...call it a tie." Hawk nodded in agreement.

"F-fine by me," Hawk replied, "But this...little war...so not over." Hawk pointed his finger between Robin and himself, Robin smiled and chuckled a bit.

"I'm good with that," he finally caught his breath, "Just be prepared to lose not next time." Robin rose to his feet, amazed that Hawk was doing the same. Who had also managed to catch his breath.

"Like I said Boy Wonder," Hawk joked, "In your dreams." They both laughed, and bumped fists. To Hawk, aside from being freed from the collar, was one of the greatest moments of his life.

"Red Hawk," Batman's voice carried through the caves speakers, "Hit the showers and then report to the Medical Lab. And Robin report to Black Canary for combat training with the rest of the team." Red Hawk looked around confused at first.

"How does he?" He asked, only for Robin to cut him off with a chuckle.

"Dude," he explained, "It's Batman, he practically knows everything that happens in this place. Better do as he says. I'll see ya after training." Hawk was about to agree, until he heard batman's words ring in his ears "the rest of the team." Robin seemed to have noticed Hawk's odd behavior, and cleared his throat.

"Look give them a chance," Robin assured, "I'm sure the others will come around once they get to know you better." Hawk nodded, and Robin left. As soon as Hawk was sure he was alone, he sighed.

"Yeah," he muttered, "But, just who are they getting to know?"

* * *

Five Minutes Later

After a quick shower and fresh pair of civie clothes, (dark jeans, red V-neck, and a gray hoodie) Hawk walked into the Medical Lab, and was instantly amazed by the high tech equipment the room was filled with. There was probably enough advance equipment in here that given time, some genius could probably find a cure for cancer. He glanced around, taking in the sight. Until.

"Red Hawk," Batman intruppeted, "This way." Hawk saw Batman and Martian Manhunter standing beside a more comfortable version of a hospital bed. The whole thing made Hawk feel uneasy.

"Uh..Batman?" He asked unsteadily, "What's going on?" Batman motioned for him to sit on the bed, but Hawk did not move.

"There's no reason to scared Hawk," Batman calmly assured him, "We just need to confirm a few things that you've told us, so Manhunter will go into your mind and look throw your memories."

"But I don't have any beside-" Hawk paused, "You want to be make sure I'm not a spy, don't you?" Batman said nothing, he did not have to. Hawk weakly sighed, and got on the bed. Catching Batman off guard.

"You're okay with this?" He simply asked, Hawk shook his head.

"Not really," he sighed, "I don't want anyone in my head. But if it's to make sure that i grammed by Cadmus, I'll do it." Batman looked from Hawk to J'onn, and quickly nodded his head, signaling J'onn to get ready. Hovering his fingers above Hawk's skull, J'onn awaited Batman's signal.

"I assure you," Batman said, "If J'onn does find any kind of programming in your mind, he'll erase it." Hawk nodded, wanting to believe that this was a waste, but he did not want to fool himself. Batman saw the internal struggle in Hawk's eyes and felt sorry for the boy. But he looked to J'onn.

"Do it." He simply said, and J'onn lowered his fingers closer to Hawk's skull, who fell asleep, as J'onn concentrated on honing in on the boy's mind. When he what he was sent for, J'onn attempted to slip in, but was denied entrance. J'onn attempted again, and this time he was fought with more aggression, as if another telepathy was fighting him. But who? It could not be Hawk, J'onn detected no hints of psychic abilities in the boy. Attempting once more, a raspy voice whispered "Friend," and J'onn slipped past whatever it was blocking him and he managed to quickly access a small cluster of healing memories. He entered them, and speed their healing rate considerably. Once the cluster healed, J'onn was meet by a blinding light. As quick memories flashed before his eyes. Laughter of two children filled his ears, "Come on J-" but the memory slipped away. He watched as a younger version of Hawk recieved his training from the Shadows. The screams of when he was kidnapped by Ra's Al Ghul. Being thrown into a pod, then accidently awaking in his pod.

"The subject has been given the immunity as requested," a voice said, "The subjects mind can no longer be read telepathically."

"Good," another said, "But can that be controlled."

"Yes," the first voice answered, "Subject Alpha's frontal lobe has been modified so that it is now protected like the contents of a safe."

"Can he control it?" The other voice asked with concern.

"At the time no," the first answered, "As long as we have the collar on Subject Alpha, he should have no control over his immunity, however..should the subject become free of our control..in theory he should be able to control it at will." Just as one of the speakers was to be revealed, J'onn was violently forced out of the memory.

When J'onn exited Hawk's mind, he noticed that a bead of sweat made it's way down his cheek. A rather uncommon experience for the Martian. He then observed Batman watching with concern, and that Hawk was slowly waking.

"What happened in there?" Batman asked directly. J'onn doubt if Hawk himself knew what he had witnessed.

"There are many things I did not understand," J'onn said, "But from what I saw in his mind, what he has been tellin is is the truth. Red Hawk was forced to be a test subject at Cadmus. But not only did they "wipe" his memories, but they gave him a "gift." Batman raised a brow out of curiosity.

"A gift?" He asked, to which J'onn nodded.

"They gave him telepathic immunity," J'onn, "From what was left in his memories, they wanted to ensure that no one but them could control his mind. However, now that he is free, he may develop the power to control it at will." Batman's interest was sparked, having that kind of immunity could both be a blessing and curse for them. A blessing should Hawk fall back into the enemies hands and try to be psychically interrogated, a curse if he was hiding something from them.

"So I have control over who gets in my head?" Hawk asked unsurely. J'onn nodded.

"Yes," he answered, "However, it does seem that you don't quite have a handle on it yet. I was also to help speed up your memories healing process. If you wish I can help provide you training to gain control over it?" Hawk was silent for a minute, wondering if it was a good idea. Finally he made up his mind.

"If it helps find out the truth about my past," Hawk said with determination, "Then I'll do it." They arranged days in which Hawk could meet with J'onn and develop his control over his immunity. After it was all settled, Hawk left the Medical Lab, and Batman stopped J'onn from leaving.

"Be entirely honest with me," Batman asked, "What exactly did you find in there?" J'onn amazed that his friend was able to know so much, from just so little.

"As I said before," J'onn quietly said, "Much of what I found is...confusing. Some of his memories are slowly healing, others maybe lost forever. But it took me three attempts to enter his mind. I almost didn't make it in, but a voice whisper the word "friend" and his mind allowed me entrance. Either of your predictions about him maybe true my friend, but only time will tell us." Batman nodded as he processed the information J'onn just shared with him. His hopes of clearing up the mystery behind Red Hawk had only become larger, and his only chance of gettin answers seemed to rely on J'onn strengthening the boy's control over this new immunity. J'onn was right, only time will tell where Red Hawks loyalties truly were.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

Ra's Al Ghul stood in the hidden section of his private study, surrounded by various monitors with his allies faces spread across them.

"Ra's Al Ghul," a deep voice spoke, "You requested a meeting of The Light." Ra's nodded and cleared his throat.

"My friends, I'm afraid our plan of dealing with the children has failed," he solemnly announced, "From what my spies have gathered, Subject Alpha has freed by the Detective's ward, and the Archer's newest student. There have been no reports of him being imprisoned, so we must assume that the League has taken the success of Project Warrior into their ranks. Let us hope they have discover what made him unique."

"It matters not," a woman's voice added, "The lost of the "Red Hawk" is hardly a set back."

"Nor was it our only plan," the deep voice commented, "The Light always has other means."

"Are we zure zat we are ready," a emotionless voice chimed, "To take zuch drastic meazures?" (I'd like to apologize if I butchered the French accent. I don't mean any offense, I just wanted to capture the Brain's accent as best as I could..so sorry if I fucked up. But if anyone could actually tell me how this dialogue would sound with a French accent I'd seriously appreciate it.)

"It cannot be help," added a remorseful voice, "The Leagues sidekicks are becoming more then the "minor inconvenience", as we originally believed them to be."

"Agreed," the deep voice continued, "We cannot allow our plans to be interrupted by mere children. But we can also not afford to reveal ourselves, so we put together another solution to this problem." The voice went into further detail of thier plan. Ra's was not in the least bit surprised, after all his comrades had voiced their doubts about his plan before, he just had not expected the solution to be quickly made. But he was prepared for a moment such as this.

"If that is our new solutions," Ra's spoke, "Allow me to suggest a new addition to it." The silence from the screens was nothing but a howled annoyance to his ears.

"What did you have in mind?" Asked the deep voice. Ra's smiled.

"I'm afraid you weren't the only one holding secrets," he explained, "Ever since the boys repurposing, I had created a fallback, should he fall into enemy hands. Allow me to introduce another success of Project Warrior." Ra's stepped slightly to left, and extended his arm in and directing manor. Slowly the sounds of footsteps echoed around the room, and soon a darken figure appeared. It steadily stepped into the bathing light of the monitors, revealing it's features. A young man 5'6", dressed a dark violet League of Shadow uniform, wearing a matching full cowl, a blood red snake stenciled on the face, and a large sword on his back.

"It pleasures me to introduce my other top student, Viper," Ra's spoke with pride mixed with authority, "Unlike Red Hawk he does not require mind control, or any serum to enhance his combat skills. He also has a distinct advantage I think you may find your "solution" lacking. The choice is yours my fellow seekers of light, will you allow my student to be part a solutions he has been made to handle?" Only silence seemed to follow his speech, which only wore Ra's patience thiner. Until.

"We are sending you coordinates," the deep voice answered, "If this Viper does not arrive at them by sunset tomorrow, he will not be allowed to take part in The Light's plan. Meeting adgerned." The brightness from the monitors faded swiftly, and was soon replaced by the normal lighting of the room. Ra's smirked at the blank monitors, turned to his student, and place a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You know what must be done," Ra's lectured, "Do not fail the light, or more importantly me. Now prepare your things, Viper we leave in the morning." Viper bowed to his master.

"Of course my lord," Viper responded, "Right away." Ra's motioned for him to rise.

"And may your shadows," he added, "Always conceal our light."

* * *

**Damn! Can't believe I managed that. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the special little part at the end. Leave me a review if you did, feedback helps motivate me, and if you have suggestions for any heroes or villains I should tie in let me know by either a PM or a comment. I'll be revealing more about the other planned character that will be joining the team. In fact I'll give the first reviewer to guess my mystery character, a sneak peek at the next chapter. I'll do this until the character is introduced. Thanks for stopping by.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Anxiety

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back with more chapters. Just to let you the contest is still going on. So if you want a sneak peek at the next chapter, try a guess the character that I'm going to add to the team. Just remember the character does exist in the DC Universe and you're hint for who it is, is this. They were not trusted by Batman at first. That's all you guys get hint wise, now back to the story so far. Also whoever that guest was that left the OC comment if you're being sarcastic or don't like the direction I'm taking just say so, if not then forget what I said. And yeah I understand that the standard for OC stories has dropped a whole lot, trust me it's a shame, but as a writer I like to challenge myself by writing some of my own character into already existing stories and tweak them. And I don't know why I forgot to mention this, but Hawks hair is dark brown, and covers his ears. Also fair warning, we're taking another mind trip. That being said Enjoy.**

* * *

Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Superboy, and Megan were in the living room. Silence filled the room, until they heard the grunts of combat training. Black Canary was currently evaluating Red Hawk's combat abilities. Wally had no idea why they even needed to evaluate that aspect, considering what the guy managed to do them, or why Rob was being friendly with him. Artemis's thoughts were basically in the same direction as Wally's. For once they finally agreed about something. Megan and Superboy, however, thought better of their new teammate, but were still hesitant to be around him. Kaldur had endured the silence long enough.

"So Megan, Superboy, how is Red Hawk?" he asked carefully, Wally and Artemis both scowled at him, while Megan and Superboy just shrugged.

"He's actually not that bad," Megan answered, "He made breakfast for us yesterday. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns. But he keeps to himself a lot, and spends a lot of time in his room." Wally huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah probably hatching a new plan to take us out," he muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "What? Just saying once an assassin, always an assassin." Kaldur furrowed his brows, and glared at Wally.

"Kid," he harshly said, "Enough. He was not in control-"

"You're kidding," Artemis exclaimed, "Kaldur you actually believe that!"

"I do," he coldly said, "And my reason behind that is because both Batman and Robin believe him. Who may I may remind you are both the equivalent of human lie detectors." Wally and Artemis sat in silence both pondering about what Kaldur had said, they wanted to believe that they were right about Hawk, but now they weren't so sure. For the past weeks that Hawk had been living in the cave, he had been...nice. Or at least when he was spoken to, as Megan said he kept to himself a lot. Wally had assumed it was because he was off planning something, but now, he was starting to wonder if he had a right to doubt Hawk at all. Artemis of course could careless about Hawk's "sob story," to her trust was to be earned, and Hawk had yet to prove he deserve any of her trust. Maybe she had been hard on him, but that did not change the fact that she did not trust him, yet.

* * *

Black Canary was enjoying herself. Sparring with Red hawk was actually becoming a challenge, his combat experience almost rivaled Robin's, but Hawk seemed to have a more weapon based combat training, mostly taekwondo. With that said though, Hawk is still a capable fighter, but to her it look like he was fighting for the first time. As if he was unfamiliar with his own movements. She blocked a spin kick Hawk tried to land on her head, she admired that he was always on the offensive, but she noticed that there was no planning on his part. He seemed to just be doing what felt natural, in other words he was just reacting. She caught a follow up punch he threw, and kicked his feet out. Hawk then paid for his mistakes with having the wind knocked out of him, with a hard knee slammed into his gut. This was the fifth time Canary had knocked him to the ground, and he was getting sick of it. Until, Canary help him to his feet.

"That was better," Black Canary said, "However you're not thinking of how I'll react you're just going in blind. Watch your opponent, note, and control their reactions, then you'll be ready for anything." He nodded slowly, true he had not been thinking his moves through, which clearly he needed to work on. However there was the problem that he had no idea what he could do. His body had been trained, but his mind was not. He needed to remember what he was taught if wanted to even have a chance in the field. Which meant more time spent with Martain Manhunter inside his head. It is not like he does not trust Manhunter, but more so the fact he did not like the idea of anyone inside his head. But his next session with Manhunter was not until next week, so he would have to try and figure it out on his own. Suddenly his head began to hurt, slightly, but Hawk simply brushed it off for the moment, and ran a finger over the scar on his right hand. It was nothing special, he thought, it was just a thin line going horizontally across his skin. It startled him at first, given he could not remember how he got it, but assumed it was a result of the training he received.

"Recognize Batman 01." The cave's computer broadcasted. Hawk watched as the man rematerialized walking from the teleporter tube. Batman quickly pulled up a holo-keyboard, and started typing away, then activated the cave's intercom.

"Team," the dark knight ordered, "Report to the debriefing room. I have a new assignment for you." Hawk quickly walked over towards Batman, anticipation filling his veins. He had been stuck in the cave for weeks, and he was getting stir crazy. He knew that his evaluations weren't finished yet, but he wanted a new scenery, or he'd go crazy.

"Batman," he asked, "Anything I can do to help?" Batman slowly turn his gaze from his holo-pad to Hawk. His eyes were cold and unreadable, but Hawk wasn't intimidated, anymore. He has came to realize that Batman always has that look in his eyes.

"Negative," Batman monotonely said, "Until your evaluations are completed, you are to remain in the cave." Hawk mentally groaned, he was getting really sick of hearing that, every time he asked a Leaguer it was like listening to a broken record.

"Yeah I understand that," he countered, "But come on, I've been stuck in the cave for weeks. I mean I can't even go out into town, to stretch my legs." Batman's look did not faulter, cold ice and filled to the brim with disipline, eyes kept looking at him.

"You can stretch your legs here," Batman coldly responded, "Until the League has fully emulated you and ensured you're not a possible threat. Then, and only then, will you be allowed to leave the Cave. So until that time comes, you will stay put no matter what. This is the last time we're discussing this." Hawk wanted to argue more, but the tone of Batman's voice was reason enough to not even consider thinking about it. He knew there was no winning against Batman no matter what. So, Hawk gritted his, clenched his fist, and walked away, hearing the team entered as he left. He entered the kitchen, roughly sat on a stool, and saw a knife just laying on the table. For some reason, this knife just became the most fascinating thing in the world to Hawk. And he had no idea, which slightly scarred him. He questioned why, this tiny insignifact kitchen knife, was so damn important. Slowly he developed a headache, he started to rub his temples in a vain attempt to calm the pain. It only grew worse, and he could swear he heard a ringing. Maybe if he closed his eyes the pain would melt away, he childish thought for some reason. For a moment it seemed the silly notion had worked, because the ringing had stopped. However, moments later, the ringing came back in force, and without came images; images of fighting stances, weapon schematics, place to break the human body, how to kill, steal, defend, attack, and how to build and dismantle bombs. Each image brought pain to his mind, and he wished with each one he'd just pass out. It was like being shown quick video clips, each one saying "Watch. Observe. Learn." He was about to scream, he did not want all of this knowledge, not if it caused him this much pain. Maybe he was not cut out for this kind of life, maybe he is too weak, too broken, too-

"Hahahahaha." A child's laughter erased the pain he felt, and all of a sudden he found himself outside a small log cabin. He saw a woman sitting on a swinging bench, smiling. Hawk observed her features, long red brown hair, electric blue eyes, and smile that made him feel safe. Without knowing anything about her, the sight of this woman had calmed him, made his pain go away, and made him feel safe. Finally he noticed that she wasn't looking at him, so he followed her gaze, and nearly choked. He saw a small child, a boy barely five years old, running and laughing. The child's hair color matched his own, eyes matching the woman's, and wearing the biggest smile in the world. Time seemed to slow down, as he watched the young child run through tall grass. Hawk smiled, enjoying the envy he felt. Envy of the child, who was seemingly completely unaware of the horrors that this dark world held. He only wished he could-

All his rational thoughts stopped. On the child's right hand, was a scar. Not just any scar, a mid point between thick and thin, and cut horizontally across his skin. Before he could do anything, he woke up. Hawk found himself passed out on the kitchen countered, still seated in his stool two hours after his talk with Batman. Yet he hardly believe what he saw. There was no possible way that, that child was him. The eyes were wrong, his eyes were brown not a livly electric blue. But if it wasn't himself, then who? More importantly why would he have memories about this child? He questioned it for a good minute, until an alert broke the silence. On instinct, he ran into the debrief room, and found it surprisingly empty. Having no time to question it, he pulled up a holo-pad, and a screen popped up. A map of Gotham city, and Robin's symbol flashing on the screen. Hawk quickly deduced that this was some sort of distress beacon for Robin, most likely built into his suit. None of the League was around, no one could help them, except him. Batman's words echoed in his ears.

"You're to stay put, no matter what." He did not want to get on Batman's bad side, but then an image of that woman flashed in mind, and he furrowed his brows.

"Screw this," he muttered, "I'm not letting the only people I can remember get hurt." He knew what he needed to do, and do it fast. All he need was some equipment.

* * *

**...Yeah...this chapter is really..really short. Sorry guys. Truly am. But since I haven't updated in a while, (not in all honesty sure when I did last time) but I felt the need to share this one. Now don't worry there'a more. I'll have the next chapter up hopefully in a few days, cause hopefully this left you guys wanting a little more. Also if there is anything wrong with this chapter, like if something doesn't make sense, let me know. I'll fix it in a heartbeat, I just need direction. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you real soon. Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Downtime

* * *

**Yeah..ssssooo last chapter, wasn't great. Like at all. And I apologize for that, but hey I've got brand new chapter here for you guys, which is much, much more enjoyable...I hope. The events in this chapter are slightly different from Episode 8, hopefully you guys will see that I have not created an overpower OC, and you guys like him. Hahaha shamelessly promoting a character yay! But in all seriousness I refuse to make Red Hawk an overpower character who is the answer to any problem the Team finds themselves in, I hate characters like that with a burning passion. Also please, please, please, please give me some feedback on the chapter. Feedback helps boost my confidence knowing that people are actually reading the stuff I post, and that I'm not just wasting mine, or anyone else's time. If you have any issues with what I'm writing please make it vocal, and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

Gotham City

Aqualad's face slammed into the unforgiving floor, his cheek now covered in clay, and he watched in a mix of horror and anger as Clayface approached him. The shapeshifter morphed his arm into a sludge hammer, and slowly paced towards him, smirking. He raised his weapon above his head ready to end the young hero's life, victory seemingly with in his grasp. Until out of nowhere a metallic sphere planted itself in his murky body. A low beeping emitted followed by a small explosion. Sending Clayface staggering in pain, Aqualad half expected to see batman, but instead saw Red Hawk. Dressed in his uniform, armed only with his utility belt, and the red scarf wrapped around his face. Several shurikens in his hands, and a look that rival the first time Aqualad saw him. Rage was etched across the young former shadow's face, and before anything could be said, Hawk threw his shurikens and five pellets at Clayface. Still unsure as too what was going on, the shapeshifter did not make any attempts to dodge the attack. The projectiles plunged into the muddy body, and then nothing. Clayface smirked, until he heard five low beeps coming from his chest. Hawk smirked as the expsolive pellets did their job, and splattered the shapeshifter's body to multiplte directions, along with some shrapnel, that used to be shurikens. Hawk quickly ran over to Aqualad's side, anger growing as he saw the Atlantian was weaken, and the whole team knocked out.

"Aqualad you okay?" Hawk asked quickly, "never mind stupid question." Without a word he lifted Aqualad to his feet, and supported him without being asked to.

"How did you-" Aqualad started but was cut off by the pain that spiked in his chest. Hawk adjusted him so Aqualad would be in less pain.

"The Cave received an SOS signal," he answered quickly, "None of the league was around so I came. Hope you don't mind." Aqualad forced a smile through the pain, which was starting to ease slightly. He was grateful that Hawk had arrived when he had, otherwise they would all most likely be dead. However, before he could thank Hawk, a shards of rock shot right past their heads. On instict Aqualad shoved Hawk out of the way, and was hit by a flying barrel. Hawk quickly traced the source of the projectiles, and all rational thought left him when he found it. It was Clayface.

"Not to sure who you are Rookie," Clayface bellowed, "But it's gonna take more than those toys of yours to hurt me." The shapeshifter's murky face produced a terrifying smirk. Hawk pulled a combat knife from his belt, and twirled it his hand.

"Thanks for the tip bogg breath." Hawk taunted with false confidence. He was truly scared, and very angry. Both at the fact the team was taken down by this..thing. The only way he saw him having any chance was- Clayface morphed his arms into hammers, and swung his arms across the room attempting to hit Hawk. Catching sight of this quickly, Hawk slid under the first one, and spin flipped over the next. When he landed he reach for a shuriken, but was nailed by one of the hammers on a backswing. Sending Hawk crashing into a wall. Clayface monsterous laugh pierced the already hopeless room, believing this time he had won. Until Hawk weakly stood up, his uniform was built to withstand 50 calibulur rounds, and had built in shock absorbers, so it took most of the blow, but still hurt him. His back was most likely bruised, and hopefully nothing was broken. And he certainly wouldn't be running any laps anytime soon.

"Well at least your a tough one," Clayface taunted, "But I'm afraid my dear boy, that this your tragic end." The criminal changed one of his arms into a giant spike, and slowly made his way towards Hawk, believing the young hero to be incapable of moving to far. Hawk looked around quickly, his eyes scanning for something he could use to help him. But he was coming up empty, he was not surprised given it was a stupid warehouse, not some-

His eyes stopped, on something interesting. A piece of shrapnel from his shrikien was stuck in a electrical pipe. Yet, that wasn't the interesting part. What was interesting was that a piece of Clayface's body was underneath, but it had become normal mud. With Black Canary's advice whispering in his ears, quickly he mentally planned out his moves; he'd have to move quickly to the fusebox on his far left about twenty feet away, connect a wire from the box to his grapple gun, and hit Clayface. The plan seemed perfect, except for the fact that Clayface was getting very close to him now, and the pain in his back.

"Well it's curtains for you kid," Clayface smirked, "And there will not be no follow up performance for you in this business." The shapeshifter's raised his arm high, ready to swing, Hawk gathered what strength he had left in him, ignored the pain in his back, and rolled towards the fusebox, pulling out his grapple gun as he did so. Clayface had somehow managed to get his arm stuck in the wall that Hawk once stood in front of, struggling to free it and change it's shape. He landed near the fusebox, pried a live wire loose, aimed and fire a line at Clayface. He nearly cheered when the line hit home, but acting quickly, connected the live wire to his grapple line, and smiled as electricity started to dance along the line. The electricity soon travel into the living mud, and did it's job. Clayface screamed in pain, electricity dancing atop his murky skin, soon his body started losing it's shape, and Clayface became nothing but a puddle.

Hawk stood there briefly in disbelief. He did! He actually did it! He beat Clayface! He chuckled, dropping the wire, and sat back onto the ground, loving the adrenaline he suddenly became aware of.

"Haha I did it," he told himself, "I actually did it! Hahaha I owe a huge thank to Canary big time when I see her next."

"She's not the only one you owe something to." A cold voice called out from the darkness, Hawk froze, he recognized the voice and mentally groan.

"I am so screwed." He thought to himself. Out of the darkness emerged the Dark Knight himself. A scowl burned across his face, and a look that pierced right through Hawk's victory high. Hawk knew regardless of how well he just did he was so going to pay for it. Batman slowly walked pasted Haards the puddle that was Clayface. He pulled a container from his cape, and started collecting the "remains" of the shapeshifter.

"Get the others on their feet," Batman order, "GCPD will be here soon." Hawk silently followed his orders and got the other up and moving. Once they were all awake, they were ordered to take the Bio-Ship back to the Cave.

* * *

In the Bio-Ship

The silence was thick enough to be cut, and nobody seemed comfortable breaking it, or staying in it. Robin and Aqualad were both mentally beating themselves up for letting Clayface getting the better of them. Miss Martain felt as if the whole thing was somehow her fault. Superboy was both embarrasses and angry that he was beaten by living pile of mud, (or whatever the hell Clayface is made of) and felt like he shouldn't even be wearing his S-Shield. While, Wally and Artemis were both amazed and puzzled that Hawk was the one who saved them all. After how badly they treated him, talked terribly about him behind his back, and upfront rejected him, and he still came to their aid without being asked to. Wally started feeling like a horrible waste of space for not giving the guy a chance, and Artemis was debating if this meant that Hawk could have some of her trust and respect. Hawk, on the other hand was just being eaten alive by the silence. It made him uncomfortable, not knowing what was going through everyone's head. Especially if they were still doubting him. So he silently clear his throat.

"Uh.." He started cautiously, "Well. I feel like I just got hit by a semi. How are the rest of you guys doing?" He nervously smiled, as the others looked baffled at him. They all knew that Hawk was going to be in serious trouble with Batman when they returned to The Cave, yet here he was asking about them. Everyone, minus Robin and Aqualad, were shocked. After what seemed like an hour of silence, Hawk rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay.."he muttered, "Not the best way to start a conversation. Sorry. But this silence is killing. It be better if someone would start talking." Superboy mentally scoffed the idea.

"What good is that going to do?" He bitterly asked not looking at Hawk anymore, "We failed our mission. And you should probably be more worried about yourself right now."

"Yeah I would be," Hawk quickly responded, "But I'm more worried about the people who I owe my life to." This caught everyone off gaurd. They all glanced at Hawk with shock and unease. All of which he caught sight of, and caused him to sigh. He sat up straight in his chair, and stretched his back.

"Don't look so shocked," he responded, "If it hadn't been for you guys, I'd still have that damn control collar on. I know it wasn't out of the kindness of your hearts, but I owe you all regardless. You guys gave me my freedom, and indeed to show my gratitude." The whole Team was silent, until Aqualad spoke up.

"You owes us nothing," he said, "Espically after tonight." Wally rubbed the back of his neck, and hestitantly added in.

"Y-Yeah," Wally added, "I mean if it wasn't for you, we'd probably be dead." Megan, feeling the need to be nice, chimed in.

"Wally's right," she nicely said, "If you hadn't helped when you did. Well, who knows what could have happened?"

"You saved our skins, dude," Robin joined in, "You don't owe us anything." Artemis bit her lip, but quickly stopped.

"Yeah," she added, "Robin and Kaldur are right. Hawk you don't have to worry about us accepting you anymore. So forget it, I guess." Superboy was silent, but he agreed with what the others said, but had no idea what else to add, so he kept quite. Hawk smiled. To say he was touched was an understatement.

"Thanks guys," he smiled, "Means a lot to hear." He received serveral nods and thumbs up.

"Welcome to the Team." Kaldur said with a grin. Even if it was unofficial, everyone in the ship could agree, that Hawk was apart of the Team.

* * *

Back at the Cave

Batman scowled at the Team, and Hawk, as they walked in from the hanger, his sight set on Aqualad and Red Hawk.

"I need to speak with Aqualad," he said, "Then Red Hawk. The rest of you hit the showers and head home." Hawk stayed behind with Aqualad, ready for the words of disapproval.

"Just Aqualad for now Red Hawk," Batman said emotionlessly, "I'll call for your through the intercom when your next. Until then, hit the showers.

Hawk shower was short lived compared to the others, considering they were practically cover in Clayface's mud, so he waited in his room for Batman's call. His room was pretty standard, aside from the fact that the walls were solid rock. He had single bed, thin sheets no comforter. A desk, with a laptop, that Batman gave him, and journal. The journal was sort of a gift, from Black Canary, she said that writing down his thought could help his recovery. His closet was filled with civie clothes, workout wear, and untouched sparing gear. In all honesty he had no idea why the League had even given him those. Black Canary seemed to have the idea that when doing combat training, it was vital to make it seem as real as possible, in other words no protection; minus the tape he would wrap around his hands and forearms.

"Red Hawk," Batman's voice echoed, "Report to debriefing room now." Hawk sighed and followed the order. When he walked in, he was met by a wave of disappointment.

"What were you thinking?" Batman demanded, "You were under orders to stay put and finish your evaluation before you could join them in the field. Instead you disobey direct orders and charge in blindly, with a stolen unlitily belt. You will receive a well written, heavily detailed report about your mistakes. But until that time, good job." Red Hawk blinked in surprise.

"Following order is important," Batman continued, "But it's also important to be loyal to the allies you make, and coming to their aid regardless of the danger. I'm not thrilled that you disobeyed me, but by doing so, you've proven you're loyalty to the team, and have earn a greater deal of trust and respect. And even some of mine." Now Hawk was really blown away. He had earned some of Batman's trust and respect? How does him disobeying direct orders, and possibly exposing himself to the bad guys, earn the Dark Knight's respect or trust?

"Not many can take down shapeshifters," Batman explained, "Espically Clayface. The fact that you took him down on your own, has earned you some of my respect. But my trust Red Hawk, is not so easily won. Your evulation isn't over, and you will not be doing that again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Cr-Crytsal." Hawk nervously answered.

"Good," Batman responded, "Now get some rest, you have one final evaluation coming up, and I'll be your supervisor."

Satisfied, Batman dismissed Hawk, who was thanking whatever god was out there that he had sort of been let off easy. He head towards the training room, wanting to work off the anxiety he was experiencing. After changing into his workout wear, he caught sight of Conner entering the living room. Hawk just shrugged the detail off, listing it as non-important. He entered the training room, and saw a small group of treadmills, and grinned

* * *

1 Hour Later

Hawk left the training room, leaving a trail of panted breathes, and drips of sweat. Fifteen miles. That was what he had managed in a single hour. It was not bad, but at the same time he felt like he probably could have done more if his back still was not feeling the pain of Clayface's swing. Now granted that was hours ago, but he could still feel a small sting from time to time. Speaking of which, he was nearing the hanger bay, when he felt a sting in his back, and giving into the pain, Hawk lowered himself to ground until he was sitting. He hung his head, and let his lungs fill and empty rapidly.

"Red Hawk," a mechanical voice asked, "Are you alright?" Hawk looked up and saw Red Tornado. He wondered where the android came from, until he realized that he was breathing so loudly that he did not hear the robot's movements. He slowly rose to his feet, he would have thought Tornado was rude for not offering to help him up, but given he was robot he understood.

"Yeah," Hawk answered, "Just a little tired and sore is all." He could hear the sound of the androids eyes moving, as if studying him.

"If that is the case," Tornado suggested, "I would suggest treatment for the sore, and perhaps some relaxation. But before that could you answer an inquire that I currently have?" Hawk looked at the android in confusion, but shrugged. _What's_ _the harm,_ he thought to himself.

"Uh sure," he answered, "Be happy to."

"I am uncertain of martian or Kryptonian culture," the android stated, "But in human customs, is there anything that would explain one being covered in cooking ingredients?" The question was a little beyond strange, to say the least. But Hawk, through his confusion, rubbed the back of his neck, and shrugged.

"Uh as far as my knowledge goes," he answered, "It means the person has no idea what the hell they're doing, or they were in what is called a "food fight." But other than that I can't think of anything that would explain something like that." Red Tornado seemed to satisfied with Hawk's answer, and proceeded to move on. But now it was Hawk's turn to play Q&A.

"Mind if I ask what brought that up?" He called out, causing the android to stop and look over his shoulder.

"No," he hollowly answered, "When I arrived in the common room, Superboy was covering ingredients, watching static, while Miss Martian was preparing food untouched by ingredients." And with that explanation Red Tornado walked away. Hawk on the other hand rushed towards the living room, not entirely believing what he just heard. That is until he walked into the room. On the couch was Superboy, who was covered in cooking materials, and eyes glued to a screen of static. Meanwhile, Megan was lazily chopping vegetables, and looked like her mind was somewhere else. Afraid of asking what had happened, Hawk simply walked over to Megan and offered to help her with cooking, which she slowly accepted.

* * *

Undisclosed Location

Ra's Al Ghul exited a plane, with Viper following behind him, and dressed in full uniform. Viper beneath his cowl, was grinning, excited to finally have a chance to prove his worth to the League and the great Ra's Al Ghul. If things went his way, he would become the Master's successor, and not those weak willed inferior warriors, that the master took interest in. Viper observed his surroundings and took careful note of the hanger he was currently in, taking note of all the entrances and twenty jets filling the hanger. He also noted that the jets, and hanger itself, had a very worn look to it. He noticed a large lack of maintenance works, and that the only entrance that looked even workable, was about a 20 yards ahead of him. Ra's Al Ghul motioned Viper to proceed without him.

"This my student," the Master said, "Is where we must part ways. Go forth and prove to our allies that they will always need the League of Shadows. And when the time comes, destroy the Justice Leagues sidekicks." Viper bowed, showing the Master his respect.

"As you wish master." Viper replied.

* * *

**Alright so hopefully this chapter was good. Leave me a review if you thought it lacked something important. I will be happy to do whatever I can do fix anything wrong with the chapter. So I'll see you next time, and until then spread the word about this series I'm writing and leave reviews please. Reviews help me improve my writing. So until then I'll see you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Blood

* * *

**Okay two things, 1) [SPOLIER ALERT FOR THE COMICS] I just found out DC Comics has canceled Nightwing's story line, but not killed off Dick Grayson. This pisses me off a bit cause now Dick is going undercover as a spy for an agency that is dedicated to taking out superheroes. So I have zero clue how that will be, but I'll give it a try cause I'm a loyal Dick Grayson fan, but knowing DC this is most likely a temporary deal. 2) This story is so much fun to write for you guys, and I love getting feedback, because it helps motivates me. That being said please let me know your thoughts about the chapters I upload. Every comment helps me get me through writing the next chapter. Also I'm going to try something, that is new for me, but I feel necessary. I'm going to start taking a page out if the show's play book and add the date, time and location to the story. Hopefully this works. Also don't expect updates to happen this quickly again, I was able to do this quickly because I had some of this chapter written before I uploaded the previous chapter.**

* * *

Agust 28th

The Cave

Superboy woke up early, like six in the moring early, not that he cared really. Nothing really waited for him when he slept, he did not dream, at least nothing worth remembering. Thanks to the Genomophors "teachings" he knew the everyone dreamed, wether they were aware of it or not, and knowing that kind of annoyed him. Knowing trying to go back to sleep would be pointless, he got dressed and decided to go watch some static. The white noise calmed him for some reason, maybe because it drown out everything else without hurting his ears. Which in reality he could do on his own, the Genomophors had left "instructions" on how to use his powers, which came in handy when they were in major cities. If he would not block off his super-hearing and smell, he would probably go mad inside a minute. Shaking off the unless thoughts, Superboy enter the common room, and saw something that threw him off gaurd. The coffee table, that normally sat in front of the couch, had been moved near the kitchen, the lights had been dimmed down, there was some strange music playing, and the sound of a gentle river current as well. He found Hawk was shirtless, sitting atop a thin mat, where the coffee table should be, cross legged, arms lifted up slightly, and breathing deeply. Superboy, had a vague idea of what Hawk was doing, he had heard about meditation, and how it supposedly "brought a person balance." At first the clone thought the notion of such an idea to be ridiculous, but now he was curious. He used his enchanced hearing to listen to Hawk's heartbeat, and was surprised to find it at a very low pace. Superboy also noticed that the air around Hawk was musky, meaning the former assassin had just finished a workout, or he just rolled out of bed.

Hawk had finished a workout about a half hour ago, and had decided to try his hand at meditation. Last night Black Canary had stopped by, to check up, and scold him on his actions yesterday. After he was finished being lectured, Canary showed him a few techniques that were used to clear ones mind. And currently, that is exactly what he needed. He had to cut his workout early due to a flash back.

* * *

_His breath danced out before his eyes, as if trying to help him cut through the darkness, and the loud echo dripping of water, put him on edge. His legs shook from exhaustion, his stomach feriously roared, and his eyelids felt like fifty-pounds. He kept walking though, he was being tested after, and failure was not an option in this test of strength. He need to escape this maze._

_Four hours, upon hours, he walked, and little by little, his eyes adjust to the darkness, and he began to notice markings on the dark walls, and he noticed he had seen more and more of them. But each path that had been mark lead to nowhere, and finally when all seemed hopeless, he found an untouched wall. With hope, and desperation, he used what little strength he had left and ran down the paths with unmarked walls. Eventually he found his way out, twenty or so grown men dressed in black waiting for him. He collapsed to his knees and breathed heavily. He barley noticed the footseps approaching him._

_"Well done," a wise voice praised, "Not many have escaped this labyrinth alive, and it is most impressive that one so young as you could survive it. A child barely 8 defeating the maze is unheared of. Welcome to the League of Shadows, young Ja-"_

_Then every went to him being dragged forcely along. He struggled, vain attempts of freeing himself from his captors iron like grips. He could feel tears streaming down his eyes. Through the tears and haze of fear he saw the very thing that would haunt his nightmares. The pod._

* * *

And that was it, that's all he could think about. Desperate for some clearity, Hawk had decided to try the meditation that Canary had shown him last night. And all though it hadn't cleared his mind, it help calm him down, greatly. He no longer felt the burning need to run, or the raging desire to fight someone.

"Hey," Superboy finally spoke, "What are you doing?" The Boy of Steel's voice had made Hawk jump in surprise, literally jump. Hawk sprang to his feet, facing the entrance that Superboy stood by. The sight caused a slight smirk to form on the clone's face, finding the sight entertaining.

"Oh for the love of god," Hawk muttered, "Dude you scared me." Superboy shook his head.

"Yeah I can I see," he responded, "Now what exactly are you doing?"

"Well before you nearly gave me a heart attack," Hawk exaggerated, "I was meditating." Superboy nodded, pretending like he had just showed up. He felt uncomfortable with the fact he did not know whatelse to say, but he pushed himself to try and care about the former would be assassin.

"Uh any reason why?" Superboy asked, "Like is something, I don't know, wrong?" Hawk sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he was starting to notice he was making this action a frequent habit.

"Sort of," Hawk finally answered, "Just had a flash back." The silence fell uncomfortably for both of them. Superboy had no idea what to say or do, make no mistake he felt bad for Hawk, but he had no idea how to help him out. Finally, unable to keep the thoughts to himself, Hawk spoke up.

"They had me run a maze to join," He said lowly, "They had me in there for days, no food, or water, but I made it out alive. It showed how strong I was to them. But then I remembered the night everything changed. The night they po-" Hawk suddenly lost his voice, he knew the words that he needed to say, but he could not bring himself to speak them.

Superboy, felt even worst for Hawk. Sure Superboy had been held a prisoner in a pod, but he had also been born there, so unlike he never knew what freedom was until Robin, Kaldur, and Wally rescued him. He himself had had some nightmares where he was still trapped in that Cadmus pod, but he couldn't imagine having your whole world ripped away from you, along with your natural freedoms.

"Alright," Superboy started, "I'm going to leave with you, I'm terrible when it comes to words of comfort. But I understand what your going through. Being podded. It...it isn't something you remember by choice. So if you ever need someone to talk to about that stuff, and who'll get it. Just look for me man." Hawk smiled at the Clone, thinking that the clone was dead wrong, when he said he was bad with words of comfort. That offer was just as, if not more, helpful then the meditation.

"Thanks Superboy," he smiled in gratitude, "And the same for you man." Superboy, stood silent, waning to leave.

"Look it's clear you don't want to talk about it," Hawk clearified, "So I won't force you, alright? Just if you ever feel like you need to tell someone, I'm here...well for the time being." The comment caught the Boy of steel of gaurd.

"You don't honestly expect the League to turn you away do?" Superboy asked, Hawk shrugged.

"Anything is possible," Hawk said, "Hell, I'll be shocked if they let me in, with no complaints." The two laughed briefly, neither suspecting the friendship they had just started.

* * *

September 4, 7:00pm

Hawk was in having a session with Martain Man Hunter, attempting to tap into his sealed memories, and after an hour long of trying to gain a better control on his telepathic immunity. Over the course of the sessions, Hawk was showing and impressive display of controlling it, but it was largely dude to Man Hunter figuring out that it was triggered by trust. It was as easy as that, if Hawk did not trust someone they would never get into his mind, now granted there was no way to garentee that this was the only way his immunity worked, so they had been setting up mental barriers to better shield his mind. Now his memories had no been as easy, as Man-Hunter had said, some of them would be lost forever, but they were making great progress. Hawk was slowly starting to fully remember his days training in the League before the control collar, and very small "clips" of his child hood. However, they had yet to discover his true name, which frustrated Hawk beyond all belief, he was sick of constantly being called "Hawk" or "Red Hawk," by everyone he wanted to be "normal." Or as close as he could be, he did not want to just be Red Hawk, he wanted to be something, someone else, who that was he had no idea, but knowing his name would not hurt.

* * *

Two Hours Later

Hawk had just ended his session with Man Hunter, and was going to wait for the team to return by the hanger. He had been forbidden even to ask if he could join, by Batman. Speaking of which, his evulation with Batman had been a mental one. The Dark Kinght had given him files of old cases, that were already solved, except Hawk had been given everything except the motive, and the criminal. His test had been this, with in a day, Hawk would have to solve at least one of them, and compare notes with Batman. Now granted retrieving those two things, just from old case files, suspect lists & bios, crime scene photo's, details of the corpse, the death, and the cause, was damn near impossible, Hawk still took the challenge. He had the choice of picking between three different murder cases. The one he picked, according to Batman was slightly difficult for even him, which meant he'd be screwed. However, when Hawk started going through the file, it was not as difficult as he'd imagined.

* * *

2 Days Ago

_The victim was a Ginia Helena, a twenty seven year old intern for Wayne Enterprise, she had been killed in the back ally of some bar, killed by an electric shock to the heart. According to the police reports, Batman provided him, Ginia had originally gone to the bar with her two friends/fellow interns, they had decided to leave early because they had work in the morning, while Ginia had the next day off. According to the bartender she had drank alone, for a while, they had been talking about her boss also. But they eventually stopped, and some guy in a hood followed Ginia as she left the bar. That's all he found useful. The suspect list consisted of her boss, some computer store clerk, the bartender, Ginia's ex-boyfriend, ands female hardware store employee. The corner's report had shined light on some interesting details. According the report, her lips had recently been licked by saliva that was not her own. Not only that, but they found a hair sample that didn't belong to her. Meaning that Ginia knew her killer, or at least she thought she did, and romantically. The why was driving him crazy. But Hawk ruled out it being a serial killing though, because from the crime scene photos, nothing suggested it. No strange calling sign, no markings, nothing ritual like was to be seen. Which probably meant the killer, had been planing, and selected her for a reason. But for what? Why her? She's just an intern._

**(Okay warning: this part has no real relation to story's plot, but shows off the character a bit better.)**

_Realization hit him hard. An intern at one of the worlds most successful and advanced technological invovation companies. The stuff from Wayne Enterprise could be sold for a fortune on the Black Market. Hawk looked over Ginia's history, primarily focusing on her college degree, her internship at Wayne Enterprises, and which department she was assigned to. After five hours of carefull thinking, re-thinking, and observations, Hawk left his room to find Batman. Who he found at by the Zeta Tubes on a holo-pad._

_"Did you finish?" The Dark Knight simply asked. Hawk nodded and cleared his throat._

_"Ginia Helena," Hawk spoke up, "I think I figured it out." Batman stopped what he was doing, and diverted his attention on Hawk, motioning him to go ahead._

_"First of all, she was killed with a modified taser," Hawk spoke, "Or at least something like that, modified to deliver a .040 amp shock. Most likely a single shot weapon?" Batman nodded, impressed that Hawk had deduced that on his own especially the correct measurement of the amps used to kill the victim._

_"Correct," Batman said, "It was a prototype taser gun that had been scrapped due to holding to much charge." Hawk nodded but did not seemed to take interest._

_"Alright," he said, "The fact that he was able to get so close to her suggest that she knew him, and that they were romantically involved. There was traces of siliva on her lips, not her own, and a hair sample that belong to who I'm assuming the killer is. My guess is he followed her while she was drunk, and obviously took her into the ally to take her out privately." Batman nodded, still impressed with Hawk progress._

_"Very good," Batman said, "But I want to know who and why." Hawk nodded._

_"Wayne Enterprise," Hawk simply said, "Ginia was interning there, she had been for four years after she graduated. She had been assigned to intern in the computer science and engieening department. Her internship allowed her access to the finished products, not the experimental stuff, however even Wayne Tech finished products are highly advance and I'm guessing a single item can go up to 20 grand on the black market. Ginia was single, and lonely, she was an easily target, all the killer had to do was manipulate her, and steal her access card, and sneak in take whatever he wanted, then make a fortune." Batman was truly impressed, Hawk seemed to have a good handle on being a detective._

_"And finally the murder," Hawk boasted, "I think it's pretty clear that it was the guy in the hood at the bar. I mean he left shortly after she did, and then no one heard from him since." Batman, mentally sighed, dismissing what he thought previous, Hawk may have a good handle on detective work, but he obviously had a long ways to go._

_"You had everything right, up til the end," Batman stated, "The man in the hood, was a homeless man, Mike Welish "5th Avunue Mike" he was at a soup kitchen during Ginia's death. You were right about the hair sample and siliva though, except for the fact it was woman's hair." Hawk stood their dumbly._

_"The killer was Carri Anthony," Batman said, "The hardware store worker. Ginia was a closet lesbian, she would get drunk and hook up with random girls at her home, Carri knew this and Ginia's connection to Wayne Enterprise. Her original plan was just to steal the access card and lift the tech. However, Ginia appearently had a hiding place for her access card in her home, and the club she usually went to was far enough from her apartment that she would stop by her home first, hide the card, and go out. Carri started following her everywhere, taking careful note of her habits." Hawk thought back to the notes, and photo's of Ginia's apartment, and remembered mention of some kind of hidden safe._

_"Carri tailed Ginia to the bar," Batman continued, "Knowing she wouldn't have stopped by her apartment yet, and planned on just taking the card, then steal the tech. She snuck up behind Ginia, and "played" with her, led her into the ally, and tried to take the card, but Ginia fought back. Carri had the taser from one of her previous heists, and accidently killed Ginia." Hawk stood there dumb found. Obviously, he knew that Batman had much more experience in this, and actually solved the case himself, but how did he know all of that._

_"How did you-" Batman cut him off._

_"Experience," He answered, "I've been doing this for years, and even then it took me a week to find out it was Carri. It took me five minutes to get her to talk. You're smart Hawk I'll give you that, but you seem to think that the obvious choice is the right choice. In this line of work it usually isn't, just remember that."_

* * *

Present

Batman's words still echoed in his head, and he felt determined. Doing that kind of work, though long, it felt great. It felt great finding the answers to a difficult question. If the League rejected him, then maybe he could set up as vigilante some where, and solve crimes. The idea felt right, like doing so would bring him a hard to describe thrill. A slight movement, to the left behind him, brought Hawk out of his thoughts. Quickly he turned around and stood ready to fight. He slightly lowered his guard as he saw a guy dressed in red and black, sleeveless body suit, utility belt, a quiver, a black domino mask, and short red hair that was spiked slightly. From his appearance, Hawk could assume that he was probably a hero, the fact that he was in the cave also hinted that. Briefly, the stranger looked upon Red Hawk with harsh eyes, and disapproving look entered his face. Not feeling comfortable, Hawk silently wished that he had his belt, incase something was going to happen.

"So you're the new addition to junior Justice League?" The stranger asked with distain, "Why? You're just some flunkey from the League of Shadows." The way the guy said those words, made it sound like Hawk actually enjoyed working for those monsters, and that pissed him off. But he held his anger back, trying to ignore it so he wouldn't start something he'd regret. Not trusting himself to say anything, Hawk kept quite. Which might have been a mistake, because the red head walked closer to him. Hawk took a single step back.

"What to nervous to," he bitterly demanded, jabbing a finger into Hawk's chest, "Well that's funny considering that I heard you had no problem beating my friends half to death with no regret. You heartless Shado-" The red head was cut off, by a strong elbow to the jaw. Hawk's anger was beyond reason, he did not want to be called a Shadow. To him it was beyond an insult, and refused to show mercy to this ignorant man. Following his elbow strike, Hawk kneed the man in the side of his stomach. The knee landed, but Hawk was struck with the backside of the man's closed fist, sending Hawk staggering backwards. He heard the man drawing his bow, and acted fast. Hawk launched himself at the man, tackling him to the ground, knocking the bow far out of the man's reach. Yet, the man retaliated with a kick to Hawk's stomach, launching the young fighter to the ground. Slowly, they both got to their feet, and charged at each other again. They went at it for awhile, both seemingly equally matched, until Hawk caught a body punch, with his arm, he locked arm, and kicked the back of the strangers leg, bringing him to the ground. Hawk was going to follow up with a kick to the jaw, but it was caught by the man's free hand, and before he could twist the ankle, Hawk released the arm he locked, and jumped in the air spinning, freeing himself from the man's grip. As Hawk landed on his hand and knee, he was kicked squarely in the jaw. Somehow it had not been dislocated, which he was thankful for. However, his attacker was not so merciful, he kicked Hawk in the ribs, possibly bruising them, and then began repeating punching him in the face. He felt his skin open, blood drip from his face, and bruises take residence on his skin.

"I heard you were tough," the man bitterly commented, "Looks like I heard wrong. You not even worth-" The man was cut off, but Hawk. The pain was getting unbearable, but he gathered up what he had left and kneed the man in the crouch. Thus, causing the man to go to the ground in pain, and giving Hawk a good chance to return the favor to the son of bitch. He kicked the man in the ribs, and began to punched him. He stopped after he caused the man's check to bleed. Roughly, Hawk lifted him by the collar of his suit.

"Listen, and listen well you son of bitch," Hawk coldly said, "Cause I'm only going to say this once. I'm not some mindless killing machine, at least not anymore, Robin made sure of that. Now I don't know what you're deal is, but I'll make this crystal clear, I hate the Shadows. As a matter of fact I'd like t see them all burn to the ground. I would rather chop of my arm then work for them again. So don't ever call or compare me to a Shadow!" With that, Red Hawk let his head drop and let him hit the floor, and staggered out of the hanger.

Green Arrow and Batman, came out of a different corridor, and walked over the beaten man. Green Arrow offered a helping hand up.

* * *

September 5, 4:00 am

Black Canary was cleaning the wounds, and tending to the bruises on his face. When he had told Red Tornado about the fight he had been in, the League, surprisingly, did very little. All they did was tell him they would handle it, and ensure it would never happen again. Black Canary had insisted that she take care of Hawk's injuries, even though he had bandaged himself up, and managed to sleep for about five hours. But that did not seem to stop the woman from cleaning his wounds. He tried asking Black Canary if she knew anything about the guy who attacked him, but all she would tell him, is that he was a League problem and will be handle as such. However, Hawk could see that she was hiding something, and knew that pressing her for what would be useless.

"Hanger Door Open." The digital voice announced. Hawk moved to leave, but Canary held him back.

"Batman wants to speak with you," she said, "After you welcome the others back." Hawk nodded and left for the hanger bay.

When the others left the Bio-Ship, they had restored Aqualad's memories, and were looking foreword to kicking back after that mission. They were expecting Batman, or Red Tornado to be waiting there to greet them, but were shocked to see Red Hawk there and the condition he was in. He had stitches in his cheek, and bruises on his face. The others were shocked. They were concerned, but he told them he was fine, and was surprised by the alien sphere they brought back with them. After convincing them that he was fine, Hawk was called over by Batman. Who led him to Zeta Tubes.

"Red Hawk," Batman said, "First of all I want to congratulate you. You've passed your evaluation, and can now be a full-fledged member of the Team. However, if you're going to join the Team, it'll be on these terms. You after every mission you are to be psychologically analyzed by Black Canary. You will live in the Cave with Midd Martian and Superboy, even go to the same school as them, however, at 9pm each night you will report to Gotham so that Robin and I can keep an eye on you. Is that understood?" Hawk simply smiled and only had one thing to say.

"When do we get started?" He asked with a smirk.

* * *

**Alright that chapter is done. I wanna point out that Hawk did so well on that case Batman gave him, because he was trained to be an assassin, so he used those killer insticts to figure it out. Cause I'd imagine if you've been taught how to kill, you can do the work backwards, so to speak. Also the reason as to why Roy is being a dick to Red Hawk I hope is obvious, since he doesn't trust anyone on the Team except for Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. And also because Batman and Green Arrow wanted to see if Hawk was willing to kill. If he lost or won, it would not have mattered, but it helped speed up Hawk progress. So yeah, Hawk is now officially apart of the Team, however he is still going to be under watch. I now have an ultimatum for the next chapter! Give me at least four new reviews on this chapter alone, and I'll release the next one. Until then later. **


End file.
